Forgotten
by Soccergirl0388
Summary: Did Voldemort forgot a Potter that fateful Halloween? Harmony Potter is James' Little Sister, Lily's Best Friend. Why does Sirius keep insisting she's alive if she was at Godric's Hallow? Was She? Why does Remus and Sirius know so much more than the Order


_Forgotten_

_By: Soccergirl0388_

_Disclaimer anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books is mine if not they're from J.K. Rowling's _

Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the night Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow; a town in southern Wales where Godric Gryffindor lived. What everyone doesn't know is that he forgot one more Potter, the True heir to Gryffindor, Harmony Athena Potter, the little sister of one James Potter.

In the grief of the death of her brother and sister-in-law and the celebrations for the death of Voldemort everyone, even her boyfriend, forgot about her, even the ministry of magic didn't look for any other family but Lily's to send condolences. Her boyfriend went into depression, thinking she too was at Godric's Hallow on that Hallows Eve night, like she was every other Friday night, but in fact she was still in her house Godric's Rose (the small cottage built for Godric's wife Susanne Potter; the ancestors of the Wizarding Potter family of present time).

How is it that I know all this if she was forgotten? Well I'm Harmony Potter. The 31st was the only Friday night I hadn't planned on going to my brother's house; they were going to take little Harry trick-or-treating, it was a week later that I found the house collapsed and surrounded with aurors.

"_I can't believe Black would betray them but the baby's safe now gone to live with his mother's family" _say one auror you realize is Moody.

"_Lupin has gone into depression won't talk about." _Say the 2nd

"_Why doesn't Lupin's girlfriend do anything?" _say one of the two female aurors there.

" _He has a girlfriend?" _asks the 2nd

"_Yeah there's a picture of her and him on his desk next to the one at potter's wedding"_

"_Hey Remus, your Late!" __says Moody_

"_Sorry"_

"_Hey Lupin do you or do you not have a girlfriend?"_

"_Did"_

"_Did? What did she break up with you?"_ the 2nd one joked

" _No, she's dead, Harmony Potter is dead"_

"_Potter?" _asks Moody

"_Yeah harmony is James' little sister, she use to come here every Friday to have dinner with them, she would have been here when they were attacked."_

I stepped out onto the walk but I think the thought I was a ghost.

"_I wasn't at Godric's Hallow a week ago Remus, Lily and James were taking Harry trick-or-treating I was at home you were suppose to come home but nobody came no letters nothing for the last eight days, you were suppose to come home remember? Yet when your fiancés body doesn't turn up you don't even check at home?!"_

And with that you apparate home. Only leaving the house that's on the other side of the forbidden forest from Hogwarts in disguise except once which was the day after seeing Remus to go to Azkaban to visit Sirius Black. Sirius was like an older brother to you, you told him everything that had happened, and you continued to visit him each time after in a disguise. Sirius how ever always new it was you before you spoke a word, you would visit about every three months for the next twelve years but never was Harmony Potter seen in her true form till after her nephews sixth year at Hogwarts, holding too many secrets.

The last time I had went to visit Sirius was the day after he had escaped by the name of Rosalyn Alya Black, 'a distant relative ' to tell him she had hid something at #12 grimmuald place but he wasn't there.

Two years later 'Harmony Potter' still hadn't reappeared and unknown to me till later Sirius and Remus were constantly fighting about me only never in the presence of anyone underage. Sirius was trying to convince everyone that I was alive and had visited him at the prison but no one believed him until I rejoined the order as Gemma Rosalyn Grazinsky Frayne, the daughter of the 7th Earl of Westerholmes and Anna Grazinsky a countess in Russia before the revolution in 1917, Sirius saw though it instantly, not because I couldn't speak Russian (I could fluently) like always before I even spoke, surprisingly he was the only one not even Dumbledore knew but they did suspect all was not as it seemed with me, Tonks even went as far as accusing me as a deatheater.

But the summer after Harry's fifth year they became more suspicious when I faired worse than Harry after Sirius' death, during his sixth year Dumbledore figured it out and sent a letter saying that it all had to come out this summer.

Now that you all caught up it's the day after Dumbledore's funeral, we're at an order meeting, McGonagall is now head of the Order and it comes out that I'm the new secret keeper as appointed by Dumbledore. Harry was the first to saw what they were all thinking; that I was hiding stuff, this just happened a minute ago.

"_Harry I'm not the only one hiding stuff! There's six people here hiding the same secret five are aurors an one an ex-auror"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ask moody what happed a week after your parents' deaths, or Remus why he didn't take you in?"_

"_What's she talking about?!" _Harry asks quietly yet sternly waiting for answers

" _I had no rights to take you in Harry"_

"_You did the day you asked his godmother to marry you, Remus, The day Harmony said 'Yes'" _I took out a same book enlarged, put on the table and slide it to Remus, _"I want that stuff back, Moony" _you added quietly and you left.

But at Grimmuald place Remus was staring at the box.

"_Remus what is that? Who's Harmony? Moody what was she talking about?"_

"_Harmony? Wasn't that your girlfriend, Remus, the one that was killed the same night as the Potters?"_

"_Harmony was my fiancé and Harry's Godmother but technical you can't say she died the same night as "The Potters" since she was James' little sister"_

"_Wasn't it little Harmony that Sirius kept insisting that kept visiting him when he was in prison?" _Asks McGonagall

"_Yeah" _says Remus opening the box, inside on top was three pictures one of Remus and Harmony together, another with them, James, Lily, Harry and Sirius at Godric's Rose and another of their Graduation, a letter, a dried rose from the garden and a small box with a ring in it, but the letter was what catch everyone's eye it was addressed to Remus but had the Gryffindor crest on it.

"_What does the letter say Remus?" _asks Harry

**Dear Remus,**

**You should have believed in Sirius not once but twice in the last Sixteen years. The first thing you should know is this on the 30****th**** of October, Peter was made secret keeper I wasn't suppose to tell you till the 1****st**** of November but you never come home when I say you a week later at Godric's hallow with moody and the Team the look on your faces told me enough you all thought I was a ghost. And 2****nd**** I know you were fighting with Sirius about me, well he was Right! I had visited him when he was in Azkaban. I was His ONLY visitor though other don't think so he always recognized me no matter what I looked like before I spoke.**

**Tell Harry I'm sorry I couldn't take him in; that R.A.B stands for Rosalyn Alya Black an alias, Keacher has got what she hid here at Headquarters.**

**Dumbledore found out before he died, his letter is enclosed.**

**To the Order of the Phoenix:**

**I thought better of you, that you would check the members home before pronouncing them died just because the went somewhere every Friday and you couldn't find a body and announcing it to the whole world.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gryffindor's Heir**

**Harmony Potter**

**Alias Rosalyn A. Black**

**a.k.a R.A.B.**

**P.S. Remus I want my ring back**

**P.S.S. ****I'M ****not ****at Godric's Rose**** so don't bother I'm moving as you read this.**

**P.S.S.S. don't send this to Gemma Rosalyn, seeing as how I am HER!**

"_Merlin's Beard, it wasn't a ghost," __says Moody_

"_Godric's Rose?" __asks Harry_

" _No wonder Dumbledore picked her as Secret keeper!"_

_**Dear Miss Gemma,**_

_**Or should I say Harmony Potter, I know now that Sirius is gone you are your own secret keeper for your real name, I'd like you to become the new secret keeper for H.Q. it seems the world has let you down, and forgotten you, even the ministry who didn't know you plans every Friday forgot to contact you. This summer you are going to tell the order who you really are even if something happens to me.**_

_**I'm Truly Sorry.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Remus stared at the ring box a minute before opening it and stared yet again.

" _I haven't lost her," __he says quietly then more excited and loud__, " I Haven't Lost Her!"_

"_What are you going on about Lupin?" __says Moody_

"_It's an engagement ring," __says Harry as he look over Remus' shoulder_

"_Harmony's Engagement ring the one I gave her and the letter says she wants it back, I Haven't Lost Her," __Remus says staring at it and the letter__, " and the letter says she wants it back, there's a cryptic message in the letter all the boxed stuff is important"_

"_Well "I'm", "at" and "Godric's Rose" are what's boxed" __says Harry__, "let's go get my aunt!"_

Four days I was married to my Lover and Friend, Remus Lupin. We got sole custody of Harry, who from Godric's Rose could go though the forest every day to Hogwarts to practice quidditch when he wanted without having to worry about safety.

In the same month my last to secret I told not only to Remus and Harry but the Order as well. The First was that both James and Sirius were my Brothers since it seems I had two dads Charles Potter and Orion Black with Margaret Potter as my mum. And the Second was that I Knew how to get the missing mauraders Back.


End file.
